In certain conventional hand tools with a burner, the casing comprises a housing receiving a piezoelectric igniter. In other ones, the piezoelectric igniter is mounted on other components present inside the casing. Thus, the casing is of complex design since it has to provide the housing for parts such as a piezoelectric igniter, a burner . . . .
Also, upon manufacturing the hand tool, the casing, generally in two portions held together by an attachment of the screwing or snapping-on type, should be opened for attaching or positioning the piezoelectric igniter. Also, when the piezoelectric igniter is damaged or worn out, its replacement requires disassembly of the hand tool and at least opening of the casing. This disassembly then forces the user to proceed with a relatively consequent number of operations and possibly requires the use of tools such as screwdrivers, wrenches, and the like.
Although this disassembly may be performed in the workshop, it is sometimes a source of handling problems on the worksite. For example, for roofing work, the workman is located on the roof and is therefore in a not very suitable position for disassembling a hand tool (risk of dropping the screwdriver, wrenches, components of the hand tool or other tools). Also, it is common that the workman dealing with roofing only takes onto the roof the tools which are strictly required for the roofing operation. The necessity to climb down to fetch a tool required for disassembling the hand tool and for replacing the faulty piezoelectric igniter is therefore a problem for this workman.